Dokkan Kai TV Special: The Backstory of Gokei
The Backstory of Gokei 裏話の孫慧 (Gokei no urabanashi) is the first ever special based on Dokkan Kai, explaining the events of how the second son of Goku , Son Gokei was raised in the Dragon Ball Z story prior to Dokkan Kai. The story was released in between episodes 3 and 4 of Dokkan Kai to quickly explain the backstory of Gokei for viewers to avoid confusion. NOTE: I wrote this to explain the history of Gokei's life to allow readers to know who he is and what he has done in the past. In the Android Arc and Buu Arc, he doesn't change the major events in the course besides Gokei killing Babidi instead of Buu doing it. Also, he gets absorbed by Buu, but that doesn't stop Vegetto from absolutely destroying him. This was meant as a prologue to Dokkan Kai, where the story really alternates. The Backstory of Gokei | Dokkan Kai Special 2017 {TV Special Opening: Cha-La, Head Cha-La (Remix)) (Location: 439 East District, Age 765) Gokei (Narrating): I was born on May 5th, Age 765 at 9:06am. My dad, brother, and his master were out training for the Androids. My mom and the Ox-King took care of me, and every now and then my dad would take me to see him and Gohan fishing. I loved it. Goku: Alright, Gohan! Let's see if you can catch a real big one! Gohan: Right! *Reels in and releases the fishing line into the water. Gokei is in Goku's lap laughing* Goku: Hehe, Gokei seems to love fishing! Isn't that right, huh? *Starts tickling him and Gokei laughs even harder. Goku then holds him in front of himself and smiles* You're gonna be the strongest fighter out there, even stronger than me! Do you promise me that? Gokei: D-dada! *Laughing* Gokei (Narrating): Those were my first words. When Cell arrived, me and mom stayed at the Kame House with Yamcha and Master Roshi. I was only two years old, so I couldn't fight. I didn't even know my dad died when he did, and that if he died once more, he would never come back. That still applies today, so I'm trying to spend more time with him. Shenron can only revive someone twice ever since Dende became the guardian, and my dad died once since then. About two years after Cell was defeated by my brother, Gohan started to train me in basic martial arts. He was about 12 then, and I was four. I learned how to fly under him and also how to use chi. Gohan: Right, Gokei! You can do it! Just concentrate your energy to your feet, and let it be free as you begin to rise up. Gokei: O-okay! *Looks nervous and concentrates. Begins to levitate* W-wah! I'm stuck! Help! Help! Gohan: Haha, don't worry Gokei! You're flying! Now, try to fly towards me, and then you did it! Gokei: Okay..*Begins to move towards Gohan* I-I did it! Yaay! Gohan: Good job! Now you can defeat Cell! Gokei: Haha, real funny! C-can we go eat now? I'm hungry. *Gohan agrees and they go inside. Gokei sits next to his little brother Goten who is two years old.* Gokei (Narrating): A year later, I was allowed to train with Gohan and Piccolo in the backyard with the promise that Gohan would continue studying. They always told me I looked exactly like my brother when I was five, and I honestly agree due to some old pictures I found. Piccolo: Gohan, fire some ki blasts at him! Toughen him up! Gohan: But..he's only five! Don't you think that's too rough? Piccolo: Rgh..but that's what I did to you, and look at you ending up as a Super Saiyan 2 at the age of 10! Gohan: You threw me into a mountain. Piccolo: *Facepalm* Look. Just teach the kid how to dodge and how to be fast, and that's it. I'll teach him some basic martial arts. Gohan: F-fine. Sorry Gokei! *Fires some ki blasts at him* Gokei: Oh no...I'm not good at this! *Begins dodging ki blasts and starts to panic* Uh-oh no! Gokei (Narrating): But, it didn't work out exactly how we wanted it to. Gokei: Agh! *Gets hit by a ki blast and is looking straight up into the moon, hurt* Gokei (Narrating): I'm guessing you know what happened next. (Gokei's heart beat immediately rose and his eyes turned red* Gokei: W-wh..? Piccolo and Gohan: OH NO! Piccolo: Gohan, wait. This could be an opportunity. As crazy as it sounds, this could help control his real power, instead of taking it away by cutting off his tail. Gohan: You're right. Then he won't need his tail anymore if we train him enough! Piccolo: Exactly. Just make sure he doesn't destroy anything. We are lucky we are in the woods and not that close to the house. (Gokei begins to transform. His teeth begin to sharpen as his body begins to grow. His clothes immediately rip as he increases massively in size. The hat he wore falls onto the ground and Gohan catches it. Gokei's transformation is complete) Oozaru Gokei: RGHAAAAAH! *Begins to crush trees and roars loudly. Piccolo then starts to blast him with ki, causing him to dodge to be able to control himself easier. The Oozaru then fires mouth beams at Gohan. Gohan dodges.* Gohan: Phew. Gokei! It's us! *Blasts a few beams at him* Gokei (Narrating): That went on for about twelve minutes before I knew what I was doing, at least that's what Piccolo told me. I could control what I did in that form, but I couldn't control my anger. When I woke back up in my normal fase, I felt way more powerful. (Gokei faints and wakes up when Gohan dips him in water and puts him back on shore) Gokei: Gah! W-what happened..? *Is wearing new black and white clothing from Piccolo's clothes beam* Piccolo: You transformed into an Oozaru. Here, get some rest. We are training again tomorrow. Gokei: An Oozaru..Oh yeah, my dad told me about that! And yeah..I'm kinda tired. Goodnight, Mr. Piccolo! *Yawns and flies back home* Gokei (Narrating): I trained under him a lot for 5 years. He developed a scared toddler into a boy that loves to train. Five years later, I was nine and my brother Goten was 7. My best-friend Trunks was 8, and we were hanging out training at his house. But then, my mom called his mom to tell him to get to the World Tournament. My dad was there, for the first time in 7 years. Goten never met him, but I barely remembered him and was too happy. Goten: H-huh? *Hides behind Chi-Chi's leg* Gokei: D-dad! Is that you? Goku: You better believe it son! *Sits down and holds arms out* Gokei and Goten: D-daddy! *They both run to him and hug him* Goku: It's been too long! Fortune Teller Baba: Remember, you only have 24 hours. That's all I can do, unfortunately Goku: Right! Thanks Baba! Gokei (Narrating): There was a junior tournament, but I lost to Trunks in the semi-finals. The finals were Trunks against my brother Goten, and Trunks won. I wasn't mad though, the finals were a really good match to watch! I thought today was going to be one of the greatest days ever, until Majin Buu hatched from his egg and wreaked havoc across the world with his superior, Babidi. We were all on the lookout after the 25th tournament celebrating Trunks' win. We even stole food from the restaurant because Trunks didn't have the money to pay yet! That was fun! Goten: Okay Trunks, you pay for the meal! Trunks: I-I don't have money..it's on you! Gokei: *Mad* But you won the tournament! You have more money than our whole family! Trunks: *Embarrased* I didn't get the money yet...they give it after the ceremony! Goten: T-then what are we gonna do?! Trunks: I have an idea...*smug look*...let's sneak out, but we have to be stealthy! Gokei: At this point it's our only choice...but that sounds fun! C'mon Goten! Goten: Yeah! *Follows them as they crouch by the counter and they run out* Chef: COME BACK HERE, YOU DIDN'T PAY! Gokei (Narrating): That didn't exactly work out in the end. (The three run into the Ox-King's belly) Gokei, Goten and Trunks: AGH! Gokei (Narrating): Things were all fun until we had to relocate to the lookout to save ourselves from Majin Buu. Gohan was down there fighting him while my dad was fighting Vegeta. He was possesed by Babidi, so he had even more strength than ever. But then, for the first time, I wanted to fight someone, and kill them. Babidi was down there destroying things, and I was angry. Piccolo tried to restrain me, but I just couldn't take it. I escaped him and flew down to Babidi. Gokei: I have to go! Piccolo: NO! YOU'LL BE KILLED! Gokei: Rgh.. *Escapes* JUST LIKE THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE, RIGHT! *Flies off* Piccolo: HEY! GET BACK HERE! Rgh...just like his brother. (Gokei arrives at the scene) Gokei: Babidi, stop! These people haven't done anything to you! Babidi: Hmm? Oh, if it isn't you, Gokei! The big hero, huh? You don't have a chance, accept that! Gokei: I don't care! You're destroying villages and no ones doing anything about it. It would help if at least I tried! Babidi: *Laughing* Well then, bring it on! Gokei: Rgh..HAAAH! *He powered up as he dashed towards Babid, performing a flury of moves on him. They didn't cause any affect and Babidi simply kicked him back* G-gh..*Dusts self off and gets rocks off of him* Huh..looks like he's not as weak as he looks. Kamehameha! *He fires a blue chi wave from his palms* Babidi: Heh..you Saiyajins are always the same. HAA! *Deflects the beam and it explodes into the sky* Gokei: He's too str-strong. *Wipes blood off of mouth* Rgh..*Begins charging a chi ball in his left hand* TATORUKAMA!! *He fires it and it moves at a fast speed towards Babidi. Babidi gets hit by it and gets blown into a mountain* Heh.. Babidi: Rgh...YOU IMBECIL! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE ALMIGHTY BABIDI?! *Charges up* Gokei: H--rgh--How dare you attack the almighty Gokei? KAIOKEN! (He learned this move with Goku at the Lookout) *His aura turns red as his muscles bulk up and steam comes out of his back* HAAAH! *Dashes towards Babidi and blows a punch to the face. Babidi meets it with another punch to his cheek as the two have eachothers fist at their face. Babidi eventually knees Gokei away and blasts him with a beam* Babidi: What is that technique..? I've never seen that before. Hmph, I have to admit, you aren't as weak as I thought. But you still have no chance to defeat me! *Begins charging up a death ball* Gokei: S-stop! DON'T YOU DARE DESTROY THAT VILLAGE! THEY ARE HUNGRY AND NEED FOOD! *Tears start to pour down his face* Babidi: YOU THINK I CARE?! WELL YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN! HAAAAH! *Fires the death ball at the village and the village automatically explodes. Kids are heard screaming and its cut out by more explosions. The dust fades away and all that is seen is a giant crater and bits of wood scattered around the area* Gokei: Y-you..will p...pay..for that..rgh..*His temperature begins to rise* Babidi: Heh, sad, are you? That you couldn't save a mere village, and you expect to defeat me! Haha, you're as stupid as your father! Gokei: S-shut the hell...up..gh...*An aura begins to form around him as his transformation theme plays. His hair rises up and rocks crack around him. Wind raises and his power begins to boost* Rgh...GHR! Piccolo: Huh? I sense Gokei's chi down there beginning to skyrocket! Gotenks: W-what could that be? (They recently fused to practice) He's never been this strong before! Videl: His power...it's immense! *Looks shocked and sits next to Krillin and C-18* Gokei: Y-you...BASTARD..RGH-CGH-GHAAAAA!! *His power multiplies by 50x as his hair turns golden and his eyes turn into a green-blue color asthis theme plays to him giving an eerie look to Babidi.* You are going..to die. Babidi: W-what..is this? This boy..this little brat..knows the transformation of a Super Saiyajin?! Gokei: *Distracted by his anger* You..will PERISH by my hand. Babidi: NONSENSE! YOU WILL DIE! *Uses the Shunkan Ido (Instant Tranmission) and appears infront of Gokei. He delivers a punch to the face but Gokei immediately catches it* G-GUH! *Gokei begins to break his arm and knees him away with immense force* GAAAAH!! Gokei: Rgh..YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYONE THAT YOU HAVE KILLED! *Powers up and begins to charge a Kamehameha* (Meanwhile far away, Goku and Vegeta stop their fight) Goku: W-what is that? It seems like Gokei's chi..but way stronger! Majin Vegeta: Hmph..looks like the boy did it. He became a Super Saiyajin. *The good in him starts to show* Goku: W-what?! Are you serious? At that young? What could have possibly done it? Majin Vegeta: Who knows. Now, let's continue our battle, we will find out later! *Continues fighting* (Meanwhile, Gohan and Buu stop fighting) Majin Buu: Me sense large power! Very strong! Gohan: ~In Mind: Is that...Gokei?!~ Gokei: Kaa...*The chi ball starts to form as he's dodging Babidi's blasts.* Babidi: Haha, this is my ultimate move! If one of these beams hit you, you will perish into dust! Gokei: Don't worry, I won't be the one perishing into dust today. Mee... *The chi ball becomes stronger and mountains and terrain gets destroyed by Babidi's blast* Haa...*The chi ball begins to shoot rays into the light as the force becomes stronger* Babidi: Hmph..this boy is far too fast. Looks like I'll have to go all out! HAA!!! *He forms two pink chi balls in both of his hands and merges them together in a chi wave* NOW YOU'LL BE IN OTHER WORLD WITH DABURA! HAHAHAHAHA! Gokei: *Gokei then quickly flips over and grinds his chi ball ontop of Babidi's beam exactly like Ultra Instinct Goku vs Kefla. He then flips back over* Tell Dabura I said hello. HAAA!! *Fires the beam at point blank rage infront of Babidi* Babidi: W-WHA-*He gets hit by the beam immediately and begins to perish in the beam. The beam hits the ground and causes a huge explosion as Babidi explodes into ash* Gokei: H--gh--hgh--..that was for..all of the innocent people you killed...guh..*Reverts back to his base form and faints on the ground. Piccolo then flies down and sees him.* Piccolo: Hmph. I'm proud of you, kid. *Picks him up and brings him to the lookout* Gokei (Narrating): I was too distracted by my anger to realize that I transformed into a Super Saiyajin. But when I woke up, I remembered everything and told them. I stayed on the lookout for nearly the rest of the time until Majin Buu became Super Buu. I was a spectator for a while until I was absorbed along with Goten and Trunks, and Piccolo..and eventually Gohan. We were broken out by my dad and Vegeta, and then we watched as those two eventually defeated Buu, this time for good. That is my story, and that is how I came to be what I am today. (TV Special Closing: Cha-La Head Cha-La Revised) Category:Specials Category:Fan Fiction Category:SSJgokei